farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Aviary
The Aviary is a building for the storage of animals. It is similar to other Animal Pens. It was released on September 7th, 2011. It allows the storing and breeding of certain birds. The frame can be purchased in the Market for , or the building can be purchased with the first stage constructed for . It can be expanded to contain more animals. Primary Building Materials and Stages All versions of the Aviary require 10 Clamps, 10 Hinges, and 10 Screwdrivers to be constructed and usable. Special Delivery Boxes can also be used to construct this building. After finishing initial construction of the Aviary you get 1 Farm Goose as reward, and you can share 1 Farm Goose with friends via a wall post. Variations Atlantis Aviary The Atlantis Aviary is an Atlantis themed version of the Aviary, released for the Atlantis farm. After finishing initial construction, the farmer will recieve 1 Atlantean Duck as a reward. Australian Aviary The Australian Aviary is a Australia themed version of the Aviary. Candy Aviary The Candy Aviary is a Candy themed version of the Aviary, released for the Sweet Acres farm. After finishing initial construction, the farmer will recieve 1 Coconut Puff Chicken as a reward. Glen Aviary The Glen Aviary is a fairy themed version of the Aviary, released for the Enchanted Glen farm. After finishing initial construction, the farmer will recieve 1 Treasure Seagull as a reward. Holiday Aviary The Holiday Aviary is a holiday/winter themed version of the Aviary. Island Aviary The Island Aviary is an island themed version of the Aviary. It was released on February 28th, 2012 for the Hawaiian Paradise. After finishing initial construction of the Island Aviary, the farmer got 1 Treasure Seagull as a reward, and could share 1 Treasure Seagull with friends via a wall post. Jade Aviary The Jade Aviary is an Asian themed version of the Aviary. Mystical Aviary The''' Mystical Aviary''' is a 'light and dark' themed version of the Aviary, released for the Mystical Groves farm. After finishing initial construction, the farmer will recieve 1 Midnight Chicken as a reward. Scary Aviary The Scary Aviary is a spooky themed version of the Aviary. Space Aviary The Space Aviary is a Space themed version of the Aviary, released for the Celestial Pastures farm. After finishing initial construction, the farmer will recieve 1 Space Alien Chicken as a reward. Winter Aviary The Winter Aviary was released on January 12th, 2011 along with the Winter Wonderland farm. After finishing initial construction of the Winter Aviary, the farmer got 1 Snow Chicken as a reward, and could share 1 Snow Chicken with friends via a wall post. Storage Certain animals can be stored and harvested when placed in the Aviary. Harvesting When a farmer harvests their Aviary, there is a chance to find an egg or coins (not feed). The more birds inside your Aviary, the better your chances of finding an egg of that animal type upon harvest. When you find an egg, you'll have the option to share an extra egg with your friends. There are two types of Aviary Eggs, Rare and Common. You do not need to feed aviary eggs. Once placed on a farm, a countdown timer begins to determine how long it will take for the egg to hatch. Animals are hatched from the egg as an adult. Gallery File:Common_Orange_Aviary_Egg-FOUND.png File:Rare_Purple_Aviary_Egg-FOUND.png File:Aviary Complete Share Goose.png|Share Farm Goose Island_Aviary_Finished_Share_Reward.png Aviary Loading Screen.png| Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Initial Message.png|Island Aviary Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Inside Building Materials.png|Island Aviary Building Materials See Also Category:Animal pen Category:Aviary Category:Building Category:Constructable building Category:Storage